


See you on the other side

by these_dreams_go_on



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon, Gen, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: Post Season 4- Jasper finds peace.





	See you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched the first episode recently (the last time Clarke's hair was clean and pretty!) and decided to give Jasper a happier send-off.

Jasper opened his eyes.

He was in the forest, the trees around him rustling in the wind and the ground beneath his feet a mixture of dirt and flat rock.

Arkadia was a fading memory.

He moves forward, towards the opening in the trees and finds himself on the edge of a cliff, with a river rushing below, the sun dancing off the water and the sky above was so blue…

He had been here before.

His second day on Earth.

“Hi.”

He looks sideways to see a familiar man approaching with a broad smile.

“Lincoln?” Jasper blurted his name out in confusion, “What’re you doing here?”

There was no pain in the grounder’s eyes, no blood on his body, he reached out, taking Jasper’s hand and drawing him in for a hug,

“Making sure you’re okay,” Lincoln said, “And that you make the jump.”

The jump.

There was a vague memory of pain in his chest, but when he glances down, pulling aside his t-shirt, the scar is gone.  
  


“Where are we?” he asks, a tremor of fear racing up his spine before it too becomes lost.

“This was the happiest moment of your life,” Lincoln explains, “You had your first taste of freedom, your best friend with you, a whole world full of promise and nothing to fear.”

“And that turned out so well,” Jasper drawled, “Tell me you’re not the one who threw the spear.”

Lincoln laughs, “No, it wasn’t me. I never took the life of one of the hundred.”

“So why are you here then?” he asks, “Why not…no offense, but you and I were never BFF’s.”

Lincoln shrugs, “You and Monty were Octavia’s first friends, you two taught her that she could love and trust people outside her family. I wanted to see you across safely.”

“Across where?” Jasper asked, “Is this Heaven or…hell?”

The grounder shakes his head, “This is peace.”

  
He hears his name called and looks across the river, a young man emerging from the tree line to wave both arms above his head, whooping with joy.

  
“Finn.” His name falls from Jasper’s lips and he cheers, jumping up and down to see him better. 

“Yeah,” Lincoln grinned, raising his own arm to wave, “He waited as long as he could, but when she came, he decided to cross over with her, so she wouldn’t be afraid.”

  
She reaches the riverbank at a slower pace, her hands in her pockets until she needs to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, then she waves shyly, her eyes darting down but she smiles as Finn nudges her shoulder,

  
“Maya.”

There’s a squeak beside him and he looks back to Lincoln is holding the vine in his two hands,

“You don’t have to be afraid,” he assures him, “You just have to hold on and jump.”

“Oh, is that all?” Jasper challenges, “Jump over the river with the weird man-eating snake. Anything else?”

Lincoln shrugs, “When you reach the other side, let go.”

“You weren’t this funny in life.” Jasper comments, wincing at his own cruelty before he runs his hands over his pants nervously,

“Monty,” he swallowed, “Will I see him again? I can’t…I _won’t_ go unless I’ll see him again”

“You will,” Lincoln promised, “When his time comes, I’ll see he finds you again.”

He takes the vine, feeling the roughness of it against his palms, “And you?”

“I’m going to wait for Octavia.” Lincoln says, looking behind them to the trees.

“You’ll be waiting a long time.” He points out and Lincoln grins, “I know.”  
  


He grips the vine as tightly as possible and walks backwards until he feels it pulling back. His feet lift of the ground slightly, anticipation and excitement drawing his lips up in a smile of exhilaration.

“See you on the other side.”

And with that, he jumped.


End file.
